


Sore Losers

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Gift for Fweind!, Competitive Kageyama and Tsukishima, Let me know if any more tags, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukki get a little competitive when it comes to satisfying you in bed.





	Sore Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicated_manneristics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_manneristics/gifts).



> Hiya!! This is for my good friend [Kat](https://twitter.com/_katscales) and I thought I give her some good salty dumb boys for Christmas! (I'm also so sorry it's kind of short.) I planned on doing some more fics as Christmas gifts for my friends, but I'm afraid being sick I may not get to the rest until a little bit after Christmas.
> 
> As for my other scheduled fics, I do plan on finishing and uploading them all while I have a chance, it's just I got immediately sick after the semester was over and I'm like w h y 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Tobio Kageyama and Kei Tsukishima had a rocky start when they first met, which was even further back than when you first met the two. Tsukki is a salty bitch baby, and that you can show literal evidence for. You couldn’t count the moments when you were ready to rip your own hair out and strangle his goddamn gorgeous neck. Even if it was to just wipe off that perfect grin off his face.

Kageyama, on the other hand, was a whole other breed of asshole on his own. While he wasn’t anywhere near the level of assholery as Tsukki, he was so fucking stubborn you were about ready to strangle him too out of frustration. Good thing you had two hands, huh?

But ever since the two confessed their attraction to you, it’s been easy to tell that their competitive nature towards one another has increased tenfold. And you’re always stuck in the middle of the two fighting over who can win your affections.

Even when you told both of them you were never going to choose one of them over the other, the competition pursued. Who could take you on the better date, who could make you blush the most…

Who could make you come the fastest.

Seriously, it was like you were a goddamn guinea pig that two aggressive toddlers were fighting over. Whatever sick game they were playing you sometimes wish you had no part of, but then again…

It seemed like the three of you were all enjoying it in the end.

You rasped another plea to Kageyama, who was fit snuggly between your plush thighs. His mouth was pressed firmly against your sex, as his tongue continues to work you until you were writhing in pleasure.

“(Y/N)…” you heard Tsukki’s voice called to you, your back flushed against his chest. As you could see his chin nestle neatly at the crook of your shoulder, his arms wrapped around your bare waist as he continued to chide you.

“You can’t possibly be enjoying his tongue this much,” Tsukki clicked his tongue as he whispered hotly in your ear, you could feel Kageyama inhale deeply in his nose in response to that, “I can do _much_ better with my mouth.”

“T-tsukki…” you moaned, your knuckles turning white as you gripped the sheets of your twin sized bed. It was a miracle to have one person be on this bed comfortably, you had no idea how all three of you could do be doing this right now.

“P-prove it then,” you replied with a shaky breath, trying your best to sound cocky while Kageyama was absolutely destroying your core right now, “the only good thing you mouth seems to be good at is spouting bull— _shit!_ ”

 The salty blonde took a rather harsh bite out of your neck then, to which now he was running his tongue over and pressing wet kisses against the bite mark. The look in his eyes proved that he was absolutely _living_ for your reaction right now.

The dueling idiots were really going to tear you apart this time, as Tsukki continued to whisper absolute filth in your ear, Kageyama withdrew his mouth slightly so he could lick and press his lips against your clit. You couldn’t tell how long this was going to last, but you definitely could tell you weren’t going to last much longer.

“You fuckers…w-wait!” you whimpered as the two were continuing to use their mouths for absolute diabolical reasons. “I-I can’t…!”

Within seconds you could feel your entire lower body shaking and vibrating with pleasure, the waves of pleasure ebbed and flowed throughout all parts of your body as you tried desperately to come back from your orgasm as quickly as possible.

“Seven minutes, huh?” Tsukki said, looking over at the timer at his phone. The scowl on Kageyama’s face is nothing compared to the one you were going to give when you realize the two idiots were timing themselves.

“Beat it, if you can,” Kageyama smirked, his entire mouth and chin still glistening with your fluids and you were ready to kill them both right then and there.

“Oh, I plan to.”

“Plan my ass!”

You proceeded to kick the two boys off the small bed and yelled at them to leave you alone. To which, a little begrudgingly, they left the room without another word said.

Lying there in bed, you groaned and tossed and turned on the bed in frustration. You thought Kageyama was competitive with Hinata, and you didn’t even begin to think Tsukishima could have such an intense dark side to him! These boys were going to drive you crazy!

As you noticed Tsukki’s abandoned phone still on your nightstand you grumbled in defeat, decided that maybe them driving you crazy wasn’t _all_ that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) to get to know me ;)


End file.
